


The Second Siege of Crait

by dizzily



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzily/pseuds/dizzily
Summary: Hux has feelings. Ren exploits them.





	The Second Siege of Crait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to the fandom. Currently I'm working on a different project, but this popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. The beginning contains some dubious consent (reluctance). Spoilers for the end of The Last Jedi.

The Millennium Falcon had escaped with the remains of the Resistance; Luke Skywalker was gone, presumed dead; and the old Rebel base was stormed to find no one left. It was empty but for a single, forlorn vulptex. It seemed everyone—General Armitage Hux included—was waiting for the impending explosion. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren did not take failure well and this was a failure.

To Hux's immense surprise—and tentative relief—Ren did not immediately destroy something. Still, Hux found himself holding his breath as they plodded back to the walker, and he hated himself a little for the fear he felt. He was a general. Generals, particularly those with his lofty military background, did not fear. He was telling himself that he could handle whatever Ren decided to throw at him—a verbal barrage, a light saber attack, even some Force punishment—as they climbed back into the walker. And then he realized they were alone.

The metal interior of the walker seemed smaller with just the two of them, far smaller than it had less than an hour before, filled with several men, Ren and Hux included. In his lifetime Hux had never felt a hint of claustrophobia, but he would swear he felt a touch of it just now. He gritted his teeth and shoved his fear away; he was stronger than this. And this was his moment.

"Brilliant," he sneered, savoring the foolish words on his lips. "Masterful execution."

Ren whirled to face him and Hux took an involuntary step backward. Then he stopped, steeled himself, and lifted his chin. He would take whatever punishment Ren might dole out with a defiant manner. While neither of them had been victorious, Hux had fared significantly better than Ren. He was the winner here and winners didn't cower.

With fire in his eyes, Ren grabbed Hux's collar with both hands and threw him back against the metal wall of the walker. Hux grunted in surprise and pain, but didn't stand down. He smiled slightly at the wild expression on Ren's face, but the smile didn't last long. Ren pinned him against the wall with one gloved hand planted on the top of Hux's sternum and the other hand reaching out in a familiar gesture. He was calling upon the Force.

"I will find your weakness," Ren whispered. "You will regret defying me. Ahh, you fear me."

Hux tried to resist. But how did one resist an invasion into one's mind? He tried to stop his feelings, to hide them away and project confidence, but it didn't work. He turned his face away and shut his eyes against the unfamiliar pain of probing. "Get out," he hissed, to no effect.

"I terrify you," Ren said, slightly louder now, and with a tone of amusement. He was a sadist, this man. "Yet beneath the fear...mmm...attraction."

Just the word sparked thoughts and memories that Hux thought he'd shut out and shut down long ago. Certainly there had been times when the darkness, the wildness, the boldness of Kylo Ren had drawn him in, when the tousled dark hair and the fiery brown eyes and those full lips had seemed sensual. But he hadn't entertained these thoughts recently. How had Ren discovered them so quickly?

Ren let out a laugh of amused delight, most uncharacteristic, and yet the sadism was still there. It was an odd sound and one that sent chills through Hux. "I see your fantasies," Ren continued. "You like the thrill of battle, but there are other thrills you desire equally. Shall I satisfy one?"

Hux was having trouble breathing, though whether it was the hand on his chest or the emotions choking him he couldn't be sure. Ren was teasing him. Ren had no intention of following through on these taunts; they were just that, taunts. Finally, the pressure on his chest let up and the pressure in his mind ceased, and he opened his eyes, expecting to see that normality had returned. But what he really saw was Ren dropping to his knees.

"Let me give you one fond memory of this bloody planet," Ren said.

"Oh, no," Hux murmured. He shivered and tried to push Ren away, but his body was immobilized by more of Ren's Force tricks. There was no escaping.

"I won't take no for an answer," Ren said. His hands were on Hux's belt buckle. "I'm doing you a favor. You should be thanking me." He unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned the top breeches button, and dragged down the zipper.

Hux whimpered; he would rather have suffered the light saber attack than this. Yet when Ren yanked his uniform breeches down past his knees, and his underwear with them, the chilly air met Hux's cock already half-hard and growing harder. "Why are you doing this to me?" Hux asked in a hoarse whisper. The immobilization was keeping him from drawing in a complete breath.

"Because you want it," Ren replied, his breath hot on Hux's cock. "And I'm a generous Supreme Leader."

"Bullshit," Hux mumbled. He was determined to hate this treatment, but the moment his cock was swallowed up by Ren's mouth, everything changed. Ren released Hux from his immobility and Hux slumped back against the wall.

Ren pulled back, exposing the shaft of Hux's cock to the air again, and made an indecent slurping sound as he brought it in once more. Hux drew in a shuddering breath. He'd had women do this to him before, but he'd never reacted like this to the mere overtures. Already he wanted to beg: faster, more, please. He gripped Ren's shoulders with trembling hands.

Ren bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around, starting oh so slowly, unbearably slowly. Hux felt his knees weaken. He couldn't imagine surviving this upright if he reacted like this just to the beginning. The anger he'd felt mere moments before was evaporating. He tried to summon it back, but all he could think about was how good Ren's mouth felt. His attempts to speak failed; he panted instead.

Realizing that his eyes had drifted shut, Hux opened them and looked down at Ren. His face was damp; his pupils seemed to have consumed his brown eyes. One of his hands was cupping Hux's balls and the other clutching weakly at his thigh. Hux had never seen him like this before; he didn't know Ren had it in him. And to be honest, he hadn't known he had it in himself either.

Ren increased his pace, bobbing faster, and almost choked himself once, but recovered. He wiped saliva off his chin and went deeper, somehow managing to get Hux's entire sizable cock in his mouth. Hux's knees wobbled and his hands tightened around Ren's shoulders. The wall behind him supported a good portion of his weight. The question of how Ren had learned to do this so damn well flickered through his mind, but he couldn't focus on it. He couldn't focus on anything except his cock. He'd never felt like this before. He tried again to speak, but he couldn't make his lips form words.

Switching techniques, Ren pulled back and focused on the head of Hux's cock. He licked it like a lollipop, tasted the underside with the flat of his tongue, and then engulfed it once more. Hux trembled, panting, and reached involuntarily for Ren's sweaty cheek. He was so close. Time seemed to stop as he balanced there on the edge. He had never wanted so badly to come; he had never wanted so badly to wait and enjoy the stimulation, that feeling of being almost there. He opened his mouth to warn Ren, but all that came out was a moan.

Somehow Ren knew and pulled back just in time, but it may have been an unwise decision, as gobs of come splattered across his face, into his dark hair, and even onto the black fabric of his shirt. Hux's knees buckled and he landed hard on the metal floor. As he caught his breath, he silently marveled at the amount of semen he'd sprayed on Ren, who didn't seem perturbed in the slightest, though he wiped at it absently with his sleeve.

As Hux debated whether he could get away with kissing Ren—and indeed whether he wanted to or whether it was only instinct—Ren snatched up Hux's hand and pressed it to his crotch, where his erection strained against the cloth. Stiffly, Ren stood up and went for his belt. Hux remained on his knees; his uniform breeches were twisted uncomfortably under his legs, but he ignored them. His attention was on Ren and the revelation of his cock.

"You've never done this before," Ren said quietly. He unzipped his pants and lowered them just enough to give Hux room to work. "Go on."

Hux didn't need to be told twice. Mindful of what he'd just witnessed, he determined to replicate the experience. For the first time in his life, he took a cock into his mouth. It was hot and hard and the skin was delicate and soft. A drop of liquid beaded at the tip. He licked it away; it was slightly salty. Ren's cock was a lot to get into his mouth, but he did his best. He was so wrapped up in the novelty of the exploration that he lost track of what he was supposed to be doing.

"You're useless," Ren said, interrupting Hux's simple enjoyment.

Hux bristled. "This is my first time—and my only time if this is how you treat me."

"Don't delude yourself into thinking this will ever happen again," Ren snapped. "Your Supreme Leader's generosity won't be extended more than once."

Hux burst into laughter; he couldn't help it. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to accept you as Supreme Leader, Ren. It's just—"

"Shut up and suck my cock," Ren interrupted.

Hux silenced his laughter. "You were the one who told me to stop. All I—"

Ren grabbed Hux's jaw, and he recoiled in alarm, anticipating the forcible insertion of Ren's cock. Instead Ren knelt and situated himself face-to-face with Hux. He brought Hux's hand to his cock. "Use your hand. I know you're proficient at getting yourself off."

Hux suspected that was intended as an insult, but he chose to act as though he'd taken it at face value. "I am quite skilled at—" he began, but he didn't get a chance to finish.

Kylo Ren kissed him. And it wasn't just any kiss. It was the kiss from all of his darkest fantasies, the kiss from his deepest desires. His tongue tangled with Ren's tongue. Ren dominated the kiss and Hux gladly submitted.

Lost in the kiss, Hux forgot about his other duty until Ren's hand landed on his cock. It was hard again. Surprised and mildly embarrassed, Hux wrapped his hand around Ren's cock and started stroking. Ren followed along with Hux's cock, which responded eagerly, as if this weren't his second time around in a short time.

Ren was demanding, frequently deepening or changing the angle of the kiss, and after what seemed like a short period of time, he put his hand over Hux's hand and guided it harder, faster. He was breathing hard and Hux felt an occasional tremor course through him, shaking his hands and vibrating his breath. Ren's apparently superior dexterity permitted him to teach Hux how to stroke his cock with one hand at the same time as he stroked Hux's cock with his other hand. And he could kiss at the same time, too. A true master.

Hux pondered at how impassive Ren had seemed throughout this encounter. Ren may be sullen and sulky most of the time, but he didn't restrain his anger, and Hux wondered that he kept himself so contained during sexual activity. Just as he was trying to predict how Ren would react at the moment of orgasm, Ren surprised him.

He shoved Hux down onto his back, landed hard on top of him, and thrust frantically, desperately into their joined hands. Hux clutched at Ren's waist with his free hand and moved with him as if their bodies were connected by more than clasped hands and clashing mouths.

Ren kept his other hand moving, stroking Hux's cock, though with less vigor than he was giving his own cock, but Hux barely noticed. He was too caught up in the kiss, painfully rough now, and the pressure of Ren's body on his, and the way his body moved to accommodate Ren's, opening to him. He was entranced by the heat of Ren's bared skin where it met his. His knees splayed, as much as they could with his breeches still tangled around his calves, and Ren settled easily between them.

Hux realized suddenly that he wanted Ren to fuck him. He'd never done that before, but with every frenzied thrust into his hand, he ached to feel it in his ass. But it was too late.

Ren came all over the front of Hux's charcoal gray officer's uniform and in the midst of all the thrashing and bucking, bit Hux's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Spent, he slumped back on the floor of the walker and just breathed. His eyes were only half-open, but in them Hux saw something he'd never seen before: peace.

While Ren caught his breath, Hux finished himself with his hand. It didn't take long. Then he wiped the sweat off his face and smeared the blood dripping from his lip in the process. He looked at the semen on the gray fabric of his uniform; the stains weren't going to come out until he laundered it. And Ren still had come in his hair and a smear on his cheekbone—the one without a scar.

Abruptly, reality hit. "If you say a word—" Hux said.

At the same time, Ren said, "Don't think you—"

Both fell silent. It was a long moment before Hux spoke again. "This never happened."

"Never," Ren agreed. It might have been the first time Ren had acquiesced to any of Hux's ideas without a struggle. There was a first time for everything.

Everything indeed.


End file.
